Just Another Boring Fanfic
by The Photon Nightmare
Summary: Just what the title says... me and my crappy writing...
1. WAIT KAITO HAS A FACEBOOK! WTF!

**Chaos: *types while mission impossible music plays* I'm hiding from the EVIL eliminators!**

**Kaito: They tried to ban our creativity! We don't like them! **

**Chaos: so we're hoping they don't find this!**

**Kaito: apparently they don't like Facebook… damn you trolls!**

**Chaos: I'm SO sorry! I wish I could just move all the NICE reviews I got and stick them over here! But… Alas… Eliminator is a dick**

**Kaito: The Photon Nightmare does not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and/or Facebook!**

* * *

**Yuma Tskumo: Just got his ass kicked by a blonde pointy haired gay person**

Kotori Mizuki- What?!

Yuma Tskumo- yah… he stopped time…

Kaito Tenjo- I really do hate you

Yuma Tskumo- HOLY CRAP! YOU HAVE A FACEBOOK PAGE!

Kaito Tenjo- No, no I don't…

Chaos Bakura- It's called I forced him to!  
_*V likes this*_

Kaito Tenjo- OH SHUT UP CHRIS!

V- no… I don't want to  
_*Chaos likes this*_

Yuma Tskumo- Haha! The two girls are ganging up on you!  
_*Kaito and Chaos like this*_

V- I'M NOT A GIRL!

Yuma Tskumo- REALLY?!

**Tron: I AM EVIL!**

Chaos Bakura- CONGRATULATIONS! (ok who the hell gave Tron a Facebook?)  
_*Kaito likes this*_

Tron- I figured it out all on my own!

III- Who wants tea?

Yuma Tskumo- FOOD!

Kaito Tenjo- no… it's spelled T-E-A  
_*Chaos, Kotori, V, and 4,000 fangirls liked this*_

Yuma Tskumo- SCREW ALL YOU KAITO FANGIRLS!

Tron- Can we go back to the part where I'm evil?

Kaito Tenjo- you're just jealous cause I have more fangirls than you!  
_*2,000,000 fangirls liked this*_

Yuma Tskumo- I hate you!  
_*1 fanboy liked this*_

Chaos: YUMA HAS A FANBOY!

Yuma Tskumo- GAH! (Yuma has logged off)

* * *

**Chaos: So continue to write reviews! … :D**

**Kaito: AND WATCH FOR EVIL SPAMMING GROUPS!**


	2. OF CHANGING NAMES!

**BlackMistLover12- THANK YOU! Just for future references I'm a girl ;)**

**ZeroPhoenix1- THANKS SO MUCH! *hugs!* I'm glad SOMEONE *glares at all the stupid eliminators who can't keep their effing opinions to themselves* appreciates good work!**

**Chaos: Well here's Chapter 2 :D AND KEEP REVEIWING!**

**Kaito: Yami Chaos And Kaito do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or Facebook... Or the Disney movie Tron**

* * *

**Kite Tent- OK WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY NAME!**  
_*Kaos Baka and Yoyo Soup like this*_

Flinn- THIS IS RIDICULOUS!

Kaos Baka- Tron?

Flinn- YES! APPARENTLY WHOEVER DID THIS LIKES DISNEY!

Tres- whoever changed my name will have tea splattered all over them!  
_*Quattro and Sinco like this*_

Shark- I wonder why they didn't change my name...

Kaos Baka- because your name is already ridiculous enough!  
_*Yoyo Soup and Kite Tent like this*_

Quattro- I HATE MY DUB NAME! It's so... Spanish

Squash- That's because it is Spanish  
_*Droite, Kaos Baka, and Kite Tent like this*_

Kaos Baka- -_- wait... who's Squash

Squash- IT'S ME GAUCHE!

Kite Tent- holy crap! Didn't see that one coming!

Flinn- How do we change our name's back?

Kaos Baka- try googling it!

Flinn- such an expected answer

Kaos Baka- whatever... off to eat ice cream (logs off)

_Chaos quickly logged off of her Facebook and sighed... only Facebook could make such weird conversations! But there was no time to think about that! It was time to go join Kaito in his hunt for the ever ellusive numbers._

* * *

**Chaos: *hiding with Kaito under piles of other rule breaking fanfiction* I don't think they've found us yet!**

**Kaito: Shhh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaos: Yay! Finally another Facebook thingy!**

**Kaito: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal nor Facebook**

**Chaos: but I do own me! :D That really came out weird… Next one will have Black Mist and Astral with Facebooks O.o**

Chaos Bakura: YES! I FINALLY CHANGED MY NAME BACK!

Unknown: NOOOOO! NOW MY PLAN IS RUINED!

Kaito Tenjo: and I blackmailed her into changing mine back too!

Yoyo Soup: Who's Unknown?

Chaos Bakura: Oh yah… that's Mr. Heartland…

Yoyo Soup: WHAT?! MR. HEARTLAND?! How do you know this O.o

Kaito Tenjo: she probably hacked his account

Shark: I have a feeling that she does that a lot

Yoyo Soup: Then how can we be sure it wasn't her! O.o

Kaito Tenjo: She would have messed with Shark's name… (She has a crush on him)

Chaos Bakura: OK! THAT'S IT YOU ARE SO DEAD! *Chaos has logged out*

Kaito Tenjo: Gotta go hide! *Kaito has logged off*

Yoyo Soup: that's SO weird!

**Chaos: O.o Mr. Heartland changed all the name's! … Bad guys REALLY are running out of good ideas on how to take over the world**

**Mr. Heartland: IT WOULD HAVE WORKED!**

**Chaos: -_- you are an idiot…**


End file.
